


Something new

by hedgehoginahedge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Sex, Sub Peter Parker, and they both love it, pillow princess peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehoginahedge/pseuds/hedgehoginahedge
Summary: Mr. Stark has been taking things slow since he and Peter got together, but Peter wants to try more. Luckily, Mr. Stark has a surprise for him.





	Something new

**Author's Note:**

> There could have been so much more caracter and all that syuff in this, but instead, I'm impatient, and this is what you get. It's my first complete fic (I shudder at the thought of all my unfinished drafts), and it's... porn, basically. Enjoy.

Before Peter met Mr. Stark, he was as much of a virgin as one could possibly be. Well, maybe not completely. He'd masturbated before, either wanking, or, more often than not, just humping his mattress or a pillow, rubbing his cock against soft cotton till he made a mess of his sheets and had to sneakily was them without May noticing. He didn't dare watch porn, for fear of being caught, and anything else he might be able to get his hands on was a no-go for the same reason. That meant that when Peter had finally managed to get together with the older man, a few weeks after he turned nineteen, he had still been painfully naive, and still was.

Mr. Stark had insisted on taking everything incredibly slowly, always making sure Peter was comfortable and felt good, but Peter wanted to do more than just soft hand jobs and oral - even though that was totally amazing. The small spankings Mr. Stark had started giving him were saved only for special occasions, and it didn't feel like enough. He wanted something different, although he wasn't completely sure what.

Then, one day when Peter was in Mr. Stark's lap, his back to the older man's chest as Mr. Stark slowly dragged his palm over Peter's cock, he decided he wanted more. Mr. Stark was murmuring in his ear, about how good Peter was being, how pretty he looked and how the sounds he was making, the soft moans and tiny whimpers that slipped past his lips no matter how hard he tried to keep them in, were so cute, and Peter had gathered the little courage he could find in the sea of pleasure that filled his head, and asked for more. Or, not so much asked as begged.

"M-Mr. Stark, pl-please."

"Please what, baby?" Mr. Stark had rumbled in his ear, "Do you want me to stop, Pete?" His grip on Peter's cock became teasingly light, and Peter let out a long, high-pitched "Nooo!"

"What then, Pete?". Mr. Stark was laughing low in his chest, probably finding Peter's desperation to be extremely entertaining, but Peter could not care less at the moment.

"W-want _more_ , Mr. Stark, please?"

Peter's head was thrown back, lulling against Mr. Stark's shoulder, and then one of the older man's fingers were in his mouth, and he was being told to suck, and he could barely focus as the speed of Mr. Stark's other hand increased, and suddenly the finger in his mouth was gone and Peter's back was arching as Mr. Stark's finger pressed inside his hole. It pressed in slowly, going deeper until it was all the way to the last knuckle, and then it was crooking and pressing against a wonderful spot inside him, and Peter was screaming, stars bursting behind his eyelids as he painted his chest and parts of his jaw white.

Mr. Stark laughed as he carried Peter over to the bed and cleaned him off, and when Peter let out a confused "Wha…" he told him about a thing called his prostate, and anal sex, which Peter had just had a vague idea about before.

After that, it became a common thing for Mr. Stark to put a finger in Peter's hole to push him over the edge. And that leads to this day, when Mr. Stark leads Peter into his gigantic bedroom and tells him he has a surprise.

He makes Peter lie down on the bed on his stomach while he goes looking in his dresser. Peter can hear him shuffling about, while Peter lies on the bed, covered only by a pair of white boxers. The slight chill of the air has his skin covered in goosebumps, and he is clenching the sheets in his hands as he waits for his surprise.

Mr. Stark returns to the bed and kneels by Peter's legs, tutting when Peter tries to look at him.

"No peeking, hun." His hand drags up Peter's thigh until he’s kneading Peter's ass. The sensation has Peter melting into the mattress. There are few things he likes more than Mr. Stark's hands on him, petting and grabbing.

The grip on his cheek turns into a few light slaps that has Peter squirming slightly, before Mr. Stark grippes his hips and pull him a bit further down the bed. Mr. Stark leaves the bed again, going to find something in another pair of drawers.

"Elbows and knees, Peter. And no looking. I promise you'll love it." Peter rushes to comply, and as he settles into the position, Mr. Stark returns to the bed, pulling Peter's boxers down to his knees.

At first it had been odd for Peter, being completely naked while Mr. Stark was fully dressed, maybe removing his jacket if he was in a suit, but now he was used to it, and it actually feels good. All Mr. Stark's attention is on him, on making him feel good. And he always does, which makes Peter even more excited for his surprise.

Mr. Stark settles beside him, and Peter hears the pop of a cap before Mr. Stark rubs over Peter's hole with a slick finger. Peter gives a jolt, bur Mr. Stark just shushes him, placing his other hand on the small of his back to keep him still.

The finger rubs around his hole for a bit, making Peter shudder every time it catches on his rim. As Mr. Stark keep at it, the rubbing start to feel better and better. Peter's cock hangs heavy between his legs, and as the finger starts dipping inn and out of his hole, his slow breaths start mixing with breathy moans.

"Do you feel good, Peter?" Mr. Stark asks.

" _Yes_ , Mr. Stark," Peter replies, and he really does feel good. Soft and floaty, the way he always feels when he has Mr. Stark's full attention like this, the billionaire engineer's laser-focused mind zeroed in on one thing and one thing only - him.

Mr. Stark's palm is a calming pressure on his back, and the only thing that keeps Peter from leaping up the bed when Mr. Stark's finger retreats from his hole, only to be replaced by something very, _very_ cold.

"Keep still, Peter." Mr. Stark's tone leaves little room for protest. Peter whines as the object presses against his rim, Mr. Stark pushing harder when the muscle resists.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter yelps, and Mr. Stark sighs.

"I said _still_ , boy." Mr. Stark nearly _growls,_ and Peter freezes. That was his _serious_ voice. The voice he uses when he means business. And still, Peter can’t help himself.

"But it hurts, Mr. Stark," he whines, getting nothing more than another sigh from Mr. Stark.

"How bad, Pete?"

"It stings," Peter wiggles beneath Mr. Stark's sure hand. The hand that suddenly leaves the small of his back, only to plant a firm smack on his ass.

"If it only stings, then you can take it, Peter. I told you, you will like it. Just be patient. Besides," Mr. Stark snorts, "I think we've already established you like a bit of a sting, considering how wet you get when I spank you."

Peter hides his face in the sheets. He can feel himself blushing. What Mr. Stark is saying is true, but that doesn’t mean Peter has to admit it.

The object at his entrance keeps pushing inside him.

"Mr. Stark, it won't fit!" he whines.

"Nonsense, kid. It's only a small princess plug, and it's almost in." The hand is back at the small of his back, keeping him still as Mr. Stark starts twisting what Peter now knows to be a butt plug, and Peter can hear the humour in Mr. Stark's voice when he asks, "Still stings, Pete?"

" _Please_ , Mr. Stark, it's _too big."_ Peter says into the sheets. Honestly, it isn't that bad, but it’s uncomfortable, it stings, and Peter _really_ doesn’t think it will fit inside him. The only thing that has been in his hole before is Mr. Stark's finger, and Peter is sure that his finger is much smaller.

"Mm, I don't think so," Mr. Stark says, just as the plug pops past the ring of muscles. He pushes the plug snug against Peter's rim, and Peter sighs.

"See there, Peter, all in. And doesn't hurt any more, does it?" And it really doesn't. Peter shakes his head, and Mr. Stark pats him on the ass.

The plug feels weird. It fills Peter in a way that Mr. Stark's finger doesn’t, but not in a bad way. It feels strangely good. That is, until Mr. Stark pulls on the base.

The sting is back, and Peter whimpers. "It hurts again."

"Need to make sure it's enough lube, Pete." The words would sound more honest if Mr. Stark's voice hadn’t made it obvious just how much he is enjoying himself. He pulls it all the way out, and Peter hears the cap of the lube, before Mr. Stark pushes it against his rim again. He pushes it back inside _oh so slowly_ , before twisting it back and forth while rubbing Peter's ass.

"Look how wet you are, Pete. You're dripping all over the place." Peter lifts his head and looks between his own legs, and it's true. There's a string of precum dripping from the tip of his cock, and a dark spot on the sheets beneath him. He didn't know he was enjoying it that much, but it does feel nice inside him. 

"Why don't you lie down flat, Peter." Mr. Stark's hand pushes down on his back, "Just on your front, no need to turn over. You'll just make an even bigger mess than you've done already."

Peter does as he’s told, and o _h God._ He moans. He can feel the wet spot against his cock, and it's cold and unpleasant, but _oh_ , he can also feel the plug in his ass, and he feels even fuller now. Lying down with his legs together his hole feels so much tighter around the plug, and it's _so good._  

"Spread your legs, Peter." Peter shakes his head quickly, and Mr. Stark chuckles. "Just a bit. And lift your hips for just a moment." Peter does, and Mr. Stark pulls his cock back between his legs, so that the head pokes out between his legs when he lies back down. And the touch against his cock feels good, but not nearly as good as when Peter lies back down against the mattress and the plug presses inside him while Mr. Stark rubs the head of Peter's cock with his fingers while pressing against the plug inside him, making it push up against his prostate. And Peter can't help it when he grinds down into the bed, and then pushes his hips back so that the plug pushes inside him that little bit more.

His moans become more frequent as Mr. Stark rubs against his slit, and Peter comes with a high-pitched half-yell as Mr. Stark chuckles.

Peter sags into the bed, and Mr. Stark rubs his back whit his warm palm, and Peter can't make himself care that he's probably smearing cum or lube along his back.

"Feel good, kid?" Mr. Stark rumbles, and Peter can barely mumble out an affirmative, too spent to speak properly. That is, until Mr. Stark makes to pull the plug out of him. Peter's head snaps up with a quick "No!" and Mr. Stark stills immediately.

 "You ok, Pete? Did I hurt you?" the words barely make it out of Mr. Stark's mouth before Peter shakes his head violently.

 "No! S' just…"

"Just what, Peter?" Mr. Stark still seems a little worried, and Peter buries his head back in the sheets.

"Just… can I keep it in?" he mumbles, and Mr. Stark laughs.

 "Sure you can, baby."

 Mr. Stark lies down next to Peter, pulling him away from the wet spot on the sheets and into his arms and not caring about his clothes getting dirty as Peter snuggles into his chest. And as Peter presses his face against Mr. Stark's shoulder and inhales the familiar scent of him, he decides the next thing he'll do is take care of the bulge he can feel pressing against him through Mr. Stark's trousers.

 After a short nap, that is.

 He's sure Mr. Stark won't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me if you have constructive critisism or there are typos or similar things!   
> I live for commentssss.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [ aggressivelypeelingpotatoes ](https://aggressivelypeelingpotatoes.tumblr.com)  
> Or on twitter at [ potatomallard ](https://twitter.com/potatomallard)


End file.
